1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It may be configured that in an organic EL display device an opening that exposes a pixel electrode is formed on an insulating film covering a pixel electrode, an organic film including a light emitting layer on the pixel electrode inside the opening is formed, and further an opposing electrode is formed on the organic film (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-109192).